Sparkles of Gold
by silverfoxninja
Summary: Atem leaves for three months, Zigfried is alone during that time to try to sort out the events that are happening and what awaits for a hero when he returns is a surprise that neither of them expected. Will Atem be able to stay and find out for himself?


Sparkles of Gold

(I don't own Yugioh, but I do own the ideas in this fanfic.)

Long pink hair flowed in the wind as the evening was coming to a close. Zigfried von Schroeder leaned on the stone wall supports of his castle, staring at nothing in particular. It's been three months since his last encounter with Atem and it's been three months since his last magic lesson from the wandering king that stole his heart. After several minutes of contemplation, he stood to his full height with a sigh. He missed Atem greatly. He wanted to see him again, but he also knew that it was his duty to take care of those that need him.

He turned to walk into the castle, away from the natural beauty that surrounded him, his thoughts drifted inward. He needed to rest. He felt more tired than usual. His long tresses and his flowing garments of Egyptian cotton that Atem had sent him as a gift that he was still thinking about him, made his heart soar. He longed to touch the strong yet delicate features of the man that saved his sanity and saved his heart from breaking yet again so many times in his life.

As he walked down the halls, he heard a voice that caught his attention. _'Could it be that my Atem has returned from his mission und has come to see me?' _He ran through his halls, his heart racing, his soul screaming that this moment was a dream come true and that he isn't abandoned after all. He wanted to see with his own eyes.

Moments later, he saw what his heart knew was true. Atem has returned. He stood in silence, not a word can come to his lips as he stared in awe, hoping that it wasn't a dream that his mind placed to fool his heart. He closed his eyes, relishing the deep baritone voice of his lover and savior. A smile was all that he could manage. Tears came to his eyes, his heart knew that it was true. He was here to stay.

Atem looked up at the moment he felt his lover enter the atrium. He knew that his pink haired lover was waiting for him. He saw Zigfried standing at the top of the steps in silence, but he knew that the silence wasn't from disappointment, but rather out of happiness. He too couldn't find any words to say. Ludwig took this as a signal to take Atem's bags and leave the two alone for a while.

The trusted man servant of the von Schroeder house knew better than to interrupt his master's silence. It was trademark that whenever Zigfried was silent, it meant only one of two things, he was either very angry, or very happy. In this case, it was the latter of the two. With a smile, he left the room, ushering the other servants to follow. One maid dared to look over her shoulder as she looked at the lord, master and king of these lands, and a giggle escaped her lips. Her master will finally be able to smile again, following the others, she trotted after her co workers to complete the upcoming tasks that lie ahead.

Crimson eyes meet aqua as they approached each other, step by tentative step. The moment has finally arrived that they can be together at last. With each heartbeat, a slow step was taken, with each step taken, the flames of desire were growing brighter. Zigfried's eyes had shown the worry that he carried from the time Atem had left. His heart held back so much that the floodgates had finally burst as Zigfried ran to meet his lover, and Atem did the same. At the base of the staircase, they embraced each other once more, their hearts renewed and hope has given them another chance to try again.

The following morning, Atem awoke and Zigfried wasn't there in the bed. He got up to find his lover and his hope for the future. Just as he approached the bathroom door, Zigfried opened it with a look upon his face that made Atem's heart sink to the soles of his feet. "What's the matter, my love?" Atem asked in a tender voice that depicted worry.

"I have been feeling like this for the past two weeks. I don't know what's happening, but it passes later in the morning. I have seen the doctor already about this condition und he said that it may be from stress from missing you. Now that you're here, I thought that it would pass by now. It seems that it hasn't," Zigfried replied with equal worry.

Atem took his lover's hand and held it to his chest, Zigfried smiled as he felt his lover's heartbeat. "Whatever ails you, I will be here by your side to see you through."

It took all that Zigfried had within him to keep from bursting into tears. "Ja, I know," he said with a nod. His emotions have been working into overdrive these past few weeks and yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell Atem the reason why. He wanted to have a definitive answer before he said another word. "Perhaps I worked myself up when you had arrived that I couldn't handle the excitement," he said with a smile as the two came in nose to nose, a tender embrace held the two together, a tender kiss shared.

Atem pulled away from the kiss slightly, he embraced his tall German lover around his neck. A new mark upon his collar bone, he smiled as he looked into the aqua eyes of the man that he called his, body and soul, he spoke softly, "Perhaps, but now that I'm here, there is no need to worry. I have made a promise to you and I will never leave you, in body or in spirit."

"Ja, I know," Zigfried grinned. "You were always a man of your word, und that's what I love most about you. You taught me the truth, you taught me magic und now there is so much that we can learn together that the world is only our playground. Let's say we learn now what's ailing me so we can get on with living the way kings would."

"I agree," Atem returned the gesture that Zigfried had started, pulling his lover's long pink hair gently to guide his head to the side as he placed another mark on the opposite collarbone which caused Zigfried to moan with his eyes closed.

OoO

Seven weeks have passed, and a worried Atem paced the hall. The doctor made a house call, this time because Zigfried was unable to get out of bed. Panic struck Atem. Zigfried was beginning to swell and this worried them both. What was even more alarming to the two was the swelling began to move.

Zigfried tried to dismiss it and say that it was indigestion, but it was Atem that thought the wiser. He knew that something was going on, and it took all the willpower he had to keep from losing his mind at the distress that Zigfried was feeling.

An hour has passed when Atem was able to talk to the doctor, just as he emerged from the bedroom. The doctor appeared puzzled, and very worried when Atem had asked him about Zigfried's medical status.

The doctor had to take a moment to sort his thoughts before he could answer. "Herr Atem, how can I put this without sounding like a mad scientist. . . . Herr Zigfried is pregnant. He's into the second trimester und he's about to go into the third. If we had known this sooner, we would have been able to get him treated better, but it seems there is a complication in the matter. Not only is he male, he's diabetic. He can't get involved in any activities whatsoever und his diet is very restricted." The doctor takes a moment to soak in not only his own words, but the look Atem gave him almost made the good doctor feel as if he was in a really bad science fiction movie, but this is the reality that he must face. He was certainly going to keep this under his hat and away from public knowledge as he sighed and continued. "Herr von Schroeder is not in the condition to be out in public. He's not well, und it's going to be a while after the child is born that he would be able to do anything afterwards. Are you the father?", he nearly gulped at the question.

Atem's eyes widened, a smile came to his face, then a look of sincerity, the definitive answer was a resounding, "Yes." Atem had the feeling that he knew how this pregnancy came about. He closed his eyes as he remembered the day that he shared his aura with Zigfried. Zigfried was a natural when it came to magic. It was what happened during the magic lesson that baffled Atem. Zigfried was uke that night, and their auras were still mixed. Zigfried gave all that he was to Atem and was willing to bond spiritually. It was a ritual that was meant to be figurative, not literal. Zigfried took it upon himself to not only bond with Atem, but he created something else entirely within himself that he wasn't aware what he was doing at the time that formed this new life that is living and growing, waiting to be born into this world that Atem thought was the greatest sacrifice that Zigfried could ever give. His smile faded when thought of all that Zigfried has done to make this one act come to fruition for their everlasting bond. His voice dropped to a mere whisper as he opened the door as the doctor had left.

Atem allowed a tear to fall, for he knew that Zigfried would have a slim chance of survival. Not only because of his medical condition, but because of the greater risk of being male and pregnant, something that would be impossible in nature. A magical pregnancy is just as dangerous as a normal one in his book. "Why?"

Zigfried looked up from his blanket and smiled brightly, "Because I love you." Zigfried had seen the look that Atem gave him just that moment. "You are disappointed?" His smile faded as he felt his eyes water.

Atem rushed to his side, holding back tears, as confusion begins to settle in. "You knew the risks. You knew what you were doing. Why didn't you tell me?" Atem sat at the bedside. He took Zigfried's delicate hand into his own, cupping his love's feline like jaw with the other, as he stared deeply into his eyes. "Know that I am not upset, I am troubled."

Zigfried sighed with eyes closed, trying to sort out the thoughts that ran through his mind at that moment. His hormones are already kicking into high gear, causing him to lose his emotional strength as he began to sob. "All I wanted was for us to be happy. I thought that when we were mixing auras how nice it would be to have a child of our own. I wasn't expecting something like this to happen either, but now that it has, I want you to know that I'm not sorry for any of it." Tears streamed down his cheeks. He had not intended to hurt Atem, or upset him. All he wanted in that moment was to know that he was going to be okay. "The doctor told me that I should stay in bed," he allowed a chuckle to escape softly during his sobbing. "I'm going to get so fat."

Atem began to kiss the tears from his cheeks. "I'll love you no matter what you look like. You're beautiful to me and you are perhaps the most beautiful ever." Atem kissed the tears away as Zigfried embraced Atem.

OoO

Leon and Atem paced the hall. Leon hadn't said a word to Atem since the pregnancy was discovered. In fact, he blamed him. Atem felt the friction between himself and Leon that he felt that pressing the matter would only distress Zigfried even more so he chose not to pursue the matter. It was better that he takes the blame than to have a fight that could tear them all apart. Atem hasn't made mention of this to Zigfried, nor was it even thought of when he went to talk to him or spend quality time with him. Leon, felt that it was best to keep Zigfried in the dark about the friction, even though he knew that his older brother would feel it anyway.

Yugi, Tea and their own baby came to support the family. Seto and Amelda arrived just moments after the Mutou's It's now four months since the discovery and now it's time for the new arrival to enter the world. The doctor decided that he would perform the cesarean in the hospital under tight security protocols to keep the media out. Zigfried was brought in by helicopter and was covered from head to toe in blankets to keep onlookers from recognizing the already popular corporate heart throb. Not only was it to save his dignity, it was to save the hospital from having unnecessary damages from the media. With Seto Kaiba present, the media will be distracted with him instead. Seto knew that this was only to keep his once rival, turned best friend from losing his standing with the European market. The pregnancy would have either put him on the map as a freak, or killed his reputation. Either way, he couldn't bear to see it happen when everything is going so well for the von Schroeder's and himself.

OoO

Five hours have passed. The surgery is over and it is now time to see the new baby and the parent. Since the hospital staff that worked with the doctor are the same ones that will be taking care of the parent and child, it seemed appropriate that security was beefed up. Pegasus arrived at this time to deliver a teddy bear about the size of a man and three boxes of diapers and other little things that the baby would need. He beamed with a smile, " Since there wasn't a shower, I just thought I would bring the stuff instead."

Seto raised an eyebrow, trying his best not to spit out his coffee. Amelda laughed as he looked at his spouse, then glomps the giant teddy bear. "Ooh, can I have it?"

Pegasus chuckled, "No, I bought it for Yuri. After all, she's going to need a giant teddy bear to scare off the monsters."

Amelda sulks away as he pulls away from the bear. "Yeah, I suppose." He then took his place by Seto's side, holding his head down with a pout.

Seto looked down at Amelda, "You have three of those dammed things at home. You don't you just let Yuri have it?"

"Because that one's got a pink bow and mine have blue, yellow and red. I wanted a pink one," Amelda muttered.

Seto simply rolled his eyes as Yugi and Tea laughed.

"Looks like you're going to have a fight on your hands then," Atem said as he walked in the door to greet the supporters.

Everyone looked up at the weary Atem, all of them wanted to ask the same question, "Is Zigfried alright?" Pegasus spoke up for everyone that nodded in agreement along with the statement.

"He's fine. He's in recovery and the baby is fine too." Atem, despite his tired featured, looks up at everyone with a wide smile and renewed life. "She's gorgeous."

"What does she look like?" Tea asked as she beamed a smile.

Atem cleared his throat as everyone listened. "She has Zigfried's eyes and chin and she has my hair." With that said, Seto spat out his coffee, nearly choking as Amelda patted him on the back to help his distressed husband.

Atem raised an eyebrow at the sudden reaction. "Kaiba, her hair isn't spiky."

Seto managed to catch his breath, "That's good to know."

Amelda grabs Seto by the collar, bringing him nose to nose. "I want one!"

OoO

Days had passed as the new family began to settle in. Midnight feedings are now a routine in the nursery, Atem was the one to get up to get the baby and it was Zigfried that feeds her. Both parents were happy this way. Not a care in the world and it's just the three of them in this moment in time. In the back of Zigfried's mind, he worried for Leon. How he must of felt being left out in this part of his life and his heart ached. He missed his brother dearly and his only wish was to have them all together, enjoying the time as a family and not as a family split apart over pride.

Leon watched in silence as the family settled in for the night. His guilt for isolating his brother and Atem got the best of him. He wanted to be a part of the family. He wanted to be a part of his niece's life and he wanted to feel whole again. The silent treatment that he received from Atem seemed to have worked. Leon knocked on the door gingerly. Zigfried smiled as he looked at the door. "Come in little brother."

Without hesitation, Leon burst into the room and hugged his brother with tears. "I'm really glad that Yuriatema is here." He looked at the now sleeping infant with a smile then looked to Atem. "I'm really glad that you're in my brother's life. Without you, he would be empty. He wouldn't know the happiness that he has with you if he was with anyone else."

That night, the snow began to drift outside the window of the room, Christmas was around the corner and the snow offered a chance for renewal for the spring. A new beginning for the von Schroeder's and a new chance at life.

_Fin_


End file.
